<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>抓只雪兔当老婆（十五） by rainbowness19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388299">抓只雪兔当老婆（十五）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowness19/pseuds/rainbowness19'>rainbowness19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>雪兔 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:00:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowness19/pseuds/rainbowness19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>雪兔 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>抓只雪兔当老婆（十五）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>寸头实在是看贺天可怜，值守时便有一搭无一搭的和他聊聊天，想着能分散他的注意力，可惜根本没效果，贺天俨然成了一块哀怨的石头。<br/>
这样又过了小半个月，莫关山逃走的事实贺天已然承认与接受，他回到了木工组，继续雕刻木制品，却依旧讷讷不语，雕刻出来的成品也不似从前那般精致，族内的老者都摇摇头 叹这少年命苦，好好的小伙子眼看就要老婆孩子热炕头，这下全都落空咯……<br/>
「贺天……」安妮一路跟着贺天回家，眼看贺天要踏进院子，赶紧出言叫住他<br/>
「怎么了」语一出，安妮皱着眉抬起了头，对上那一双清冷的眸子，贺天再也不会似从前那般温柔了，安妮欲言又止，咬着嘴唇眼珠不安的晃悠着，犹豫了好一阵，突然上手环住贺天的腰，将头贴在他的背上，听那颗满是悲怆的心跳动着。<br/>
「你干什么！」贺天像被烫到一样，一把推开安妮，看着后者踉跄了几步，贺天眼睛闪过一丝抱歉。<br/>
「那兔子就那么好吗！他骗了你！他不会回来了！」安妮可怜巴巴的抽噎着，引的贺天更是不好意思，可这句——不会回来——又激的贺天一阵心痛。<br/>
「贺天！」寸头的声音从远处传来，贺天望过去隐约见一抹红色朝自己奔来，他不可置信的眨眨眼，怕又是一场空，他回来了?也对，也许只是太想家了，回到家又实在想念自己所以又回来了……贺天还沉浸在各种可能的猜测时，一个肉乎乎的身子已然扑进自己怀中<br/>
「毛…毛毛?」贺天小声确认，低头看那熟悉的红发，浅粉的兔耳乖顺的搭在头侧，怀中人抬起头，亦是眼波微漾，嘴唇哆嗦着，牙关打架，豆大的晶莹泪珠再也抑制不住划过那有些泥泞的小脸上，是莫关山，贺天等了又盼两个多月的小人儿，在贺天怀里嚎啕大哭，贺天刚想环起臂膀搂住失而复得的爱人，莫关山却被人提着领子拽走<br/>
「我说，你当着我面抱别的男人?」<br/>
贺天这才注意到和莫关山同来之人，定睛一瞧，原是故人归。这故人叫蛇立，几年前妹妹外嫁到虎族，他觉得一人生活孤苦伶仃，便云游四海，四处为家，每年会回来一两次。<br/>
「蛇立?」贺天看他揽住莫关山的脖子，亲腻的很，「你……和……」<br/>
「你认识?」蛇立看看还在怀里挣扎的莫关山，刚才那一出终相聚的戏，蛇立看完觉得有点意思，掰过莫关山的脸，朝着肉嘟嘟的脸颊便是一口。<br/>
「你干嘛啊蛇立?！」莫关山不可思议的看着蛇立，擦去脸上的口水，扭头再看贺天，贺天的脸色很是难看，让本就憔悴脸又增了许多阴郁，「贺天…」莫关山小声唤一句，贺天凌厉的眸子瞥来，莫关山立刻改口，「哥哥……我前几月掉进北边林子的捉鹿井里了，是他救了我，给我疗伤……」<br/>
「然后我俩就在一起了！」蛇立接着说，从腰上取下一块牌子，「这是他的生辰牌，我俩回来是结婚来的……」洋洋得意的蛇立无辜的说<br/>
这下贺天彻底沉了脸，瞪着莫关山的眼睛快要冒火，猩红的眼睛吓的莫关山缩缩脖子，但在贺天看来他就是在往蛇立怀里多，好啊，转这一圈不亏啊，领个男人回来！有本事啊莫关山！<br/>
「你胡说八道什么！你怎么了这是！」莫关山从蛇立的怀里逃脱出来，他不明白本来和和气气的蛇立怎的一回来就谎话连篇，这俩月自己与他同行不假，可他也并未流露不轨之意，自己的生辰牌是因为蛇立之前在市集上与豺狗大叔起了冲突，豺狗大叔打不过，便连铺盖都不要就跑了，铺盖里有许多雪兔的生辰牌，而恰好也有莫关山的，「哥哥…我已经有你的……」<br/>
「那不好意思了，他已经被我标记了……」贺天冷冷的开口<br/>
「对对！我和他已经结婚了！」莫关山凑到贺天身边，依偎着他的臂膀，却不曾想贺天稍稍躲开了。<br/>
「结婚?那你有贺天的生辰牌?还有……标记?你后颈软软的，根本没有被标记的迹象，况且你刚才被我亲了，也根本没有排斥效果啊」蛇立摊开手<br/>
「我！我丢了……」莫关山抬眼看看贺天，有点心虚，「他确实标记……」<br/>
「看一看便知……」贺天用力的扯过莫关山，拽下他衣服后颈，仔细瞧那块软肉，摸一摸确实软的很，被标记过的雌性后颈应有的硬块也没有，贺天很是不解，分明那天已经标记了，怎么……<br/>
「可我已经怀了他的宝宝！」莫关山颇为骄傲的朝着蛇立喊道，潜台词就是我已经跟定他了<br/>
贺天看蛇立那调笑的模样，好像再说——你个废物，连标记都不会，好不容易有个媳妇，跑了都不知道——脸上挂不住，转头回家进了院子，莫关山哼了一声，也跟了上去。<br/>
蛇立瞧着莫关山屁颠屁颠的跟着贺天回家却也没有任何意见，反而还笑的更开心了，把生辰牌揣进兜里，余光瞥见了全程看戏不语的安妮，当蛇立黑白分明的眼睛直勾勾盯着自己的时候，安妮的心像是小鹿乱撞，紧张的仿佛一开口就会从嗓子眼里蹦出来，「过了两个月…你还是没追到啊……」蛇立慢悠悠的语气里带了点轻视的味道，手指点点安妮的鼻头「小笨蛋」。</p><p>「贺天……你听我解释……」莫关山追着贺天进了院子，自后握住贺天的大掌，「你听我解释一下好吗?」<br/>
贺天微微侧头，眼睛看向被莫关山握住的手，似是刀子一般划过莫关山皮肤，莫关山一脸惧色的松开，好歹贺天停住了莫关山觉得还是有点希望。当下已是数九寒冬，莫关山的鼻头冻的红红的甚是可爱，贺天脸色缓和了一些<br/>
「我听说北边的林子有能治心脏的药果，便央求寸头带我去，我本想给你个惊喜就没同你说，可是进了林子我就傻了，哪有什么果子，全是参天大树」莫关山还用手傻里傻气的比划着「我就想回去了，而后我想去尿尿，就跑到远点地方，没想到掉进了捉鹿用的陷阱，里面的铁夹夹住了我的腿，我一下子就疼晕了……」莫关山生怕贺天不信，撩起裤脚露出一条如蜈蚣一样的短小伤疤<br/>
「那蛇立手里的生辰牌是怎么回事?你还要和他结婚?」贺天转过身用力的抹了下莫关山被蛇立亲过的那半边脸，「脏死了」<br/>
「啊……好几天没洗澡了」莫关山有点尴尬「因为腿总是不痊愈，他带我下山治腿，刚好遇到那个豺狗大叔，蛇立好厉害哦！一下子就把那混蛋打晕了，把生辰牌拿回来了」贺天看着他在那眉飞色舞的夸蛇立，又是气不打一处来，他知道蛇立爱和自己开玩笑，可是他还是醋意很浓。</p><p>莫关山见他还是没消气，有些讨好的冲他笑笑，忽而眼睛闪了一下「这里……已经有宝宝了2个月！我叫大夫瞧过的」抓过贺天的手附在自己的肚子上，贺天哭笑不得，这才2个月，哪里摸得出来……<br/>
贺天大步迈进屋，阿丘听了响动从房里出来，看见莫关山后惊讶不已，连带扑克脸贺呈都揉揉眼睛生怕自己看错，看着莫关山跟着贺天进了房间，二人不约而同对视「莫关山?！」</p><p>「你怎么跟进来?你不是要和蛇立结婚么，他可厉害咯」贺天生气的抖抖被子，把莫关山逼的只得站在门口，这话一出口却有点酸溜溜的，莫关山笑了，「你还吃起醋来了……他是开玩笑……」<br/>
「谁吃醋！」贺天被戳穿，大声嚷了一句，他现在顾不得什么浓情蜜意了，不知怎的，莫关山走这俩月贺天憋了一肚子火，先前的如果人回来可要好好对他的想法一扫而空，看见莫关山这俩月反而圆润了一些，他就想着要把自己的伤心痛苦全都返还给他，定要他难受难受。<br/>
「哦哦……」莫关山往后退几步，被吼的红了眼睛，他从前都不会这样对自己说话的，吸吸鼻子<br/>
贺天就看不得莫关山掉眼泪，放下被子，坐在床边朝门口啜泣的莫关山招手，看着人一点点蹭着脚向自己靠近，贺天等不及，伸了手把人捞进怀里，朝着莫关山的屁股重重的抽了一巴掌，莫关山吃疼却也不敢闹腾，抿着嘴小心翼翼的看贺天「唉」贺天扑在莫关山的胸口，自己真的是服了这家伙了，想着让他难受，到头来还是自己不落忍，附在臀上的大掌转而轻轻的揉「这两个月过的好吗?怎么也不知道给我递个消息」话语一出，满面皆泪。<br/>
「我好想你……」莫关山搂紧贺天嚎啕大哭，「我昏迷了好久，蛇立见医不好就带我去了市集，住客栈，花销大，他在集市上给人卖艺赚钱带我去看病，邮寄信很贵的……我舍不得，身子一好，就磨着他带我回来……」<br/>
贺天在他唇上，脸上轻吻，不管莫关山鼻涕眼泪一大把，因为不用说，此刻他也是满脸狼狈「让你瞎跑！」<br/>
「我错了，贺天，我错了，安妮他骗我！」莫关山搂着贺天的肩膀，提起安妮气的不行「他骗我！他刚才还抱你！」<br/>
「蛇立还亲你呢！」贺天听见莫关山的话，心虚的赶紧转移话题。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>